The Contract
by Deja Vu2
Summary: Surreal is offered a generous sum to kill a strange man that no one else seems to know anything about. Will she accept the contract offer and get the money, or will she get something else entirely? (rating subject to change as story progresses)
1. Chapter 1-The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Jewels Trilogy, or Surreal. They both belong to the great Anne Bishop and I take no credit for either.

A/N: My first full DJ fanfic, please be nice. I only have one other fanfic posted called Precious Jewels (I'm a shameless self promoter ^_^) Also the title is subject to change if I can think of a better one, so you are officially forewarned.

  
The Contract  
Chapter 1 

  


She walked down the street, the heels of her boots clicking almost angrily against the sidewalk. She was too deep in thought to notice the few people scattered on the dark street corners, but not so absorbed that she hadn't noticed the shadow trailing behind her. Her hand fell to the side where her body would shield the sight of her stiletto when she summoned it. Her lip curled as she heard a faint swearing where the fool had tripped over a can. _Amateur. But still…_ She began to strengthen her inner barriers and called in her green jewel, just in case. 

She slid into an alley, snapping up a sight shield. And waited. Soon enough her stalker cautiously approached the mouth of the alley. A nondescript Hayllian warlord prince, entered slowly, sending out a psychic probe. She smiled when he licked his lips nervously and stepped deeper into the alley._ Well now, look what the cats dragged in. What did you want from me?_ She thought coldly, watching, waiting for the man to draw close to where she was standing. 

Suddenly the Hayllian was slammed into a wall. The sharp pain instinctively made him try to strike out but he froze when he felt a brushing kiss of cold metal against the skin of his throat. Strong, slender fingers tangled in his hair, jerking his head back as a weight pressed into him from behind, trapping him against the wall. Warm air trailed along his neck as his assailant purred, "What do we have here? Sugar, you have ten seconds to tell me why you were following before I introduce you to the realities of death." 

"A job! My boss wanted to speak with you about a contract. Please!" Before she could answer he made a quick descent, not even gathering his full strength as he let loose with a bolt from his Opal jewel. He heard her grunt and was slammed into the wall again for his efforts. Blood trickled down his chin from his broken nose. 

"That's not the best way to get someone to agree to something you want them to do!" Surreal hissed furiously and the point of her knife dug into the tender skin of his throat warningly. "Try again." 

"I was just testing you," he gasped out. "My boss… he'd been told you were good, but he wanted to know how good. I'm sorry… please…" 

_Hmph._ "Who's your boss, sugar?" She demanded roughly, tightening her grip in his hair. 

"His name is Lord Haledon Geltanor." 

"Where is he staying?" 

"He's got a room at the Red Moon House." 

"Why didn't he just wait to approach me there?" Surreal snarled suspiciously. She didn't like this entire situation. There was something about this man's psychic scent… 

"I already told you mistress, he wanted to test you before he approached you with the offer." 

"Well then I've been tested. Is there anything I'd want to know about this Haledon character? Like who pays him for instance?" 

"He works for no one." There was another dull thud as he greeted the wall again. "Please, I don't know anything else," he whimpered out, the last impact had knocked some teeth loose. 

"Well, we'll see." _It's a pity you know as much as you do. Just too many people wandering about announcing that I'm an assassin for my comfort._ He didn't feel the quick web she of gray energy she fastened around his heart, looping it over his jewel as well. She smiled as she stepped back, knowing he would die the next time his heart began to race as fast as it was now regardless of the cause. He would have a heart attack and his jewels would shatter, sending him to the Darkness. But then, that was hardly _her_ problem now was it?

  


She walked up to the desk and rang the silver bell that was sitting on there. Soon enough a woman came bustling out dressed in a very low cut gown that was made out of a shimmering material that exactly matched the honey tone of her skin making anyone who looked at her think she wasn't wearing anything. Until they looked again. Surreal smiled at the older woman, Sherien loved to shock people like that. The slightly older woman gave a huge grin in return, not her classic seduction smile but an honest grin reserved for only her closest friends. 

"Well if it isn't little Surreal! What are you doing in this part of town, or should I ask?" She cocked a brow inquiringly. She knew about Surreal's second line of business, had even gone so far as to encourage her and let her get started, unofficially to be sure, at her Red Moon. Surreal flicked the tip of her ear with her finger, their agreed upon signal that indicated she was there on business… and on _business_. 

"Same old. Who've you got for me this time?" 

"Oooh, a whole slew of them, and they just about all think they're just soooo important that they don't need an appointment. Here's a list of all the ones who've come in just today. Here are the ones that came in since the beginning of the week to yesterday. And these are the ones that set up an appointment months ago. The others, you can pick and choose as you please." 

"This one's new…" Surreal's eyes narrowed as she came to the name she had been scanning the list for. 

"Who's that?" 

"Haledon Geltanor." 

"Oh, him. The _Lord_ Haledon Geltanor," her lips curled in a sneer. "He is new. Came in just the other night and asked if you were in, then said he'd keep a room until you came then paid up front in cash for a week. Oily little man who's quite full of himself. Take my advice, since he wasn't one of the long term appointments, don't take him on." 

"Oh, but I think I should all the same. I understand he wants to know if I'm as good as the stories." 

"Oh, I… _see_. Well you can have the Peacock room, or the Mirror room to stay in while you're here." She laughed at the grimace on Surreal's face, "Sorry darling, but all the other rooms are taken and I didn't know you were coming." 

"Fine, let me get settled in and then send this Haledon character to me, ok?" 

"Will do. And Surreal, take all the time you need." They both understood that Sherien wasn't just talking about the room. 

Soon Surreal was settling into her room. Shattered mirrors covered the walls; the only full and undamaged mirror was the large one hanging above the bed. The walls were of course covered with a clear glass that had a strong strengthening spell on it to keep any customers from harming themselves. Her bare feet sunk into the thick black carpet as she walked over to the closet to hang up the clothes from the trunk she had called in. After she had finished that she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, dropping a couple of colored pearls into the bottom. Leaving it running into the claw footed tub she returned to the room and stretched out on the black satin comforter, staring up at herself. 

She studied her features, wondering the same thing she always wondered. _Where do I come from? Who are my mother's people?_ She stared up at her yellow green eyes, an exotic face framed by her delicately pointed ears and her silky midnight hair. It was a face she hated because of the man who sired her. She could pass as a Hayllian if it weren't for her eyes and ears. _One of these days Kartane, I will make you pay._

Her lithe slender body was stronger than it appeared beneath the pale green silk robe that ended mid thigh. Her body was a weapon, just as _he_ had taught her it could be. And it was one she used well, with a _killing_ precision. She watched her lips curve at her small joke, a joke that less than a handful of people in all of Terreille would catch. Daemon Said was one of them. She rolled to her feet to check on her bathwater. 

The water was high enough so she turned the small crystal knobs and pulled the end of her belt free, tugging it until her robe fell open. She carelessly shrugged it to the floor where it pooled in a tangled heap before she slipped into the steaming water. Surreal slid in until it reached her neck and she propped her feet on the rim of the tub, causing some bubbles to fall over the edge to the floor. She let the warm water relax her muscles, and her mind drift. She knew that she'd have to deal with this Haledon character soon. But not yet, for the moment she wasn't going to think about it. For the moment she wasn't going to think about anything.

* * *

Special thanks to Raksha and her sister for making me think of this one. Don't worry, it'll get better later. Just wait till my someone 'random and sexy' pops up, lol. 


	2. Chapter 2- The Lord

_**Disclaimer:** I'm going to assume that if you read the first chapter then you realize I not only _don't_ own the Dark Jewels but I'm also not claiming any credit for anything in this except for the characters that I make up to suit my purposes. The point of all this crap I just typed essentially translates into- a)please don't sue! and b) don't expect to see this anymore since I really **am** going to assume you realize this is all for non profit type entertainment._

A/N: First of all words in _itallics_ are Surreal thinking, Surreal is the only one who's thoughts you will get to read until man pops up after which they will be the only characetrs whose thoughts you will have access to (unless I specifically specify otherwise). ANd second of all words in ** are sent thoughts (not an issue now but it will crop up later). 

  
The Contract  
Chapter 2

Lord Haledon Geltanor _was_ an oily little man. Dressed in the richest materials available in any market with bunches of white lace at his wrists and throat, he eyed her hungrily despite her own casual attire. He raised his hand to slick back his shiny black hair, even though it was already plastered to his skull with cream. She had to resist the urge to laugh out loud when his lace fell in his face, totally destroying the debonair image he was trying to project. She managed to turn her sneering grin into a lightly seductive smile before his black eyes reappeared from behind the white curtain hanging from his sleeves. He readjusted his jacket as casually as possible for such a fussy little man before addressing her. 

"Lady, I was of the impression that women in your line of work would wear more… alluring clothing. Although I admit the rather rumpled tomboy look _is_ surprisingly appealing, it isn't the appearance I normally go for." 

"Lord, I was of the impression that the men of your caste wouldn't notice how their employees dressed. Although I admit I'm not surprised that you would want to take out a contract on someone, I _am_ surprised that you could even think I would mix business with business." She bared her teeth in a sharp smile, allowing psychic tendrils of seduction to embrace him as she spoke, taking the edge off of her words and causing his eyes to glaze with need. _Stupid fop, I should kill your pansy ass just for the really bad taste in clothes. Latest style or not that outfit makes you look like a greased plucked chicken trimmed in frills._

He stared at her for a minute trying to comprehend her words before his gaze cleared a bit and he cleared his throat before speaking to remind her, "I paid for a night with you Lady." 

"You paid for a meeting with one of the best assassins in the business. Most people don't even make it this far. Besides I find that it tends to strain relationships to sleep with someone who I know knows I might be hired to one day kill him. Don't you agree?" She decreased the seductive feel in the air a little before pouring them both a little wine into the raven glass goblets, raising her brow inquiringly. "Of course some people find the danger of such an encounter… exciting," her voice changed, becoming a breathless invitation. Invisible hands stroked Haledon's shoulders; sliding caressingly down his chest, lower, abruptly disappearing before reaching his lap, and more importantly his throbbing organ. He shifted uncomfortably, tried to cover himself with the ends of his short jacket. 

"I have to tell you now though, I expect payment for_ all_ of my efforts up front. Now we should get our first business out of the way before we can fully appreciate the potential of the second… more pleasurable business we might discuss." 

"Oh yes." His eyes were completely clear once more, now that she spoke with a cool professional interest and was no longer even allowing any tendrils loose. "The job. I want to hire you to take care of a little problem for me." _Do tell_, she thought sardonically picking a steak from the platter and putting it on her plate. 

"Such as?" She asked with a mild interest, appearing to focus more on the steak she had ordered for them than in what he was saying, which she actually was since she hadn't eaten all day. She knew better than to go without food since she wore the gray, but she hadn't found the time. 

"There is a certain warlord prince whose activities are interfering with a deal I have painstakingly ironed out with an associate of mine. I want this interference removed as I have a vested interest in seeing that everything go strictly as planned." He paused to take a sip of the wine she had poured and dab at his lips with a scented handkerchief._ Mother Night! Even his handkerchief is lacy! What a little-_ She cut her thoughts short abruptly when he continued talking. 

"Of course we would like for this little problem to be solved as quickly as possible, but two months from now is the absolute latest that we can risk having alive to interfere." 

"Yes, this is all_ very_ fascinating, but were you planning on giving me a name? A territory? An occupation? Any kind of description? Any useful information _period_? I don't particularly care why you want him dead but you do realize that I need to know who it is that I'm supposed to be targeting don't you?" 

"Yes of course. However, there's a slight problem." He self-consciously cleared his throat, "You see we don't know who he is or what he looks like." 

"You don't know who he is or what he looks like and you expect me to find out who he is and get close enough to kill him in under two months," Surreal stated flatly, making sure she had understood the situation correctly. 

"Yes, that's it exactly!" he said pleased that she had taken it so well, completely missing the veiled sarcasm in her unfriendly tone. 

"Do you at least know what area general area he's living in?" she asked exasperated. 

"Dhemlan." _Dhemlan? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Dhemlan one of the few remaining territories that had enough people willing to defy Dorothea enough to not be considered under Hayll's control? And who is your 'business associate', like I can't figure_ that_ out._

"50,000 gold marks, 25 of it up front." 

"WHAT?! That's outrageous!" the foppish little man excalimed, scandalized at the thought of paring with that much money. 

"You're expecting _me_ to waste _my_ time tracking someone down, there's the opportunity cost of however many weeks that I go without doing my regular work. That's the 25,000. 5, 000 is my basic fee just for accepting. Then there's the price of any equipment, props, food, clothing, disguises, etcetera that I might need to kill him in such a manner that it can't be linked back to me, and subsequently _you_. That's 10, 000 there. 10,000 to drop out of site for a bit afterward. Altogether 50,000 gold marks. Trust me darling with a setup like you've just described you're getting a good deal. Most of my colleagues wouldn't be confident enough in their own abilities to even agree to attempt it, let alone attempt to do so within 2 months. And let's look at what it will cost you to have all your plans ruined at this point." 

"You have a point. However I'm sure you can come down to a more reasonable price?" He dabbed at his lips again. 

"Yes I do have a point and no I can't come down to a price you deem reasonable. I'm the one who's going to be risking my ass in a territory not controlled by Hayll, meaning the Queen's keep a tighter control on their people and strangers are paid closer attention to. Sugar this will apply especially to me since I'm also a _well known_ whore." 

"Then perhaps I should take my offer somewhere else," he said frowning at the black haired beauty sitting in front of him, appearing uncaring that he was insulting her skills with his suggestion. 

In fact she just shrugged and smiled at him before drawling, "And who, pray tell, are you going to get to do it once word gets around that _I_ can't do it? Really sugar, I'm the best there is, with the sole exception of one man in the entire realm." 

"Oh and who's that?" the Lord Haledon asked. He hadn't heard of anyone else that was better. 

"His skills aren't for hire sugar," she laughed lightly, "And he's even more… _selective_ in choosing his victims than I am." He appeared to consider her words for a bit. She saw it in his widening eyes when he finally realized just whom it was she was referring to. 

"Very well, 25,000 gold marks in advance," he agreed reluctantly, "the rest on delivery. But," he paused to allow his eyes to openly roam over her generously curved figure, "I also get the night I paid for." 

_Greedy fool. But this will give me a chance to figure out what this is really all about. Dhemlan isn't in Hayll's shadow true, but I wonder how much this has to do with remedying that? And if I don't like it… well I'll have gained 25,000 gold marks for nothing now won't I have?_ She placed her knife and fork down on her plate and stood up slowly, the laces on her shirt _conveniently_ loosening, allowing her billowy-sleeved shirt to slip down her shoulders a bit giving him a tantalizing view of skin. _Slavering baboon._ "Well my Lord Geltanor, it looks like we have us a deal," she purred throatily.  


* * *

_A/N_: You might check out Raksha'a fics, not just her DJT fic but her DBZ one as well. And of course there's the lighter, and (sadly enough) slightly true Dark Fools that you might like if you find all of the Dark Jewels stories are getting a bit heavy or angsty for you. It's the only one listed under humor under Dark Jewels, a really easy to find one k? Lol.  
_Another A/N_: Since this question has cropped up a couple of times Lucivar actually _will_ be making an appearance later, but he really won't be in it long. Sorry, but I'm writing this one sprecifically because once Raksha'a sis asked for anyone to write a Surreal fic and the story just kind of started writing itself in my head and I had to get it out or go madly insane!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thanks for Reviews*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Lady Grimms: Glad you like Surreal since she's going to be one of the only characters whose thoughts you have complete access to. With the sole exception of the someone 'random and sexy'. Thanks for the review!

Grimsister: Again thanks for your useless but interesting advice on a title. Lol, I'm not sure what I would do without you threatening my cat and other belongings to make up for the monotony of my life! I'm sure you'll like his personality, I'm telling you he does actually have one, it's just he's a male so he's hard to play when I have easier characters to manage. Easier characters to manage... with our group, that doesn't sound quite right does it? o_O I'm going to shut up now.

Starlight: Lucivar _will_ be making an appearance later on. It wouldn't be a very long one, but it'll be a kind of important one if that is any consolation. Also I will make an extra effort to make his visit very memorable when he does.Thanks for the review though.

Elektra: After the Invisible Ring, but not much. There are necessarily a few Terreillian territories not yet under Dorothea's thumb in my story. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you think my Surreal is a lot like the her in the series. Let's just hope I've continued keeping her in character in this one, huh? Thanks again.

Jasmine Shinga: Sorry you had to wait so long, I usually try for a chapter or so a day, but this isn't my main fic so it only gets updated when I'm not working on my other one. Hope you liked it.

Raksha:Yes it's pre QoD and no I don't use hypnotic waves. *Good ideeeaaa though, Oh Lucivar, come here my precious baby. How would you like to help mommy build a machine that creates hypnotic waves to help attract readers, and then you can use it to overwhelm the world and crush it under your iron paw. What do you say my widdle baby? Lol!* No seriously though, thanks for the reviews Dark sisters and the winds blow pleasant visions your way. (again, don't ask O_O) 


	3. Chapter 3- The Randomness

**The Randomness**

Impatiently tapping her fingers against the counter she was leaning back against, Surreal narrowed her eyes in frustration as she stared at all of the people flowing by. She had arrived in Dhemlan the night before and had spent the entire morning fruitlessly digging for information on her 'target'. Ten minutes ago however, she decided that she was going to stop entirely until she got some food. She'd only had a dinky little muffin for breakfast and was late for lunch as it was. 

A small snarl was tugging at her lips as she waited for the elderly vendor to pull the meat pies off the heating rack. She was _hungry_. Consciously forcing herself she smoothed her features into a patient expression and stilled her tapping fingers. She glanced back at the thin little man who despite his age had a sort of youthful vitality. He was obviously not a Dhemlan, as his thatch of pale hair stood up on end and his light blue eyes were narrowed in fixed concentration as if his staring alone would see to it that his meat pies would come out perfect.

"Hey, you should hurry up with those meat pies, Thesan. The lady looks hungry," the quiet male voice somehow carried to them under the din of the passing strangers and the calls inviting customers to the other stalls in the market place she stood in. Surreal jerked her head around so that she could rake a quick glance over the male who had somehow gotten within a few arms length without her being aware of it. Her shades hid her eyes as she stared at the man who casually leaned against the wall that extended beyond the counter. He stood up straight and favored her with a slight bow, when he noticed her looking his way. 

_Glacian perhaps? Nice build, doesn't look terribly muscular but he doesn't do a bad job of filling out those clothes. Nice face too. He needs to be careful, or he'll find himself belonging to some bitch queen. They have a thing for the exotic and he's obviously not from around here with that coloring. That's what got Titian in trouble…_ She turned her attention back to the plate Thesan was just taking out of the oven.

"Cal! You'll never guess what I found out this morning!!!" the old man exclaimed, waving around the platter of meat pies he had just lifted up, causing Surreal to momentarily fear for the fate of her lunch. She gave a quiet sigh when the man settled the plate on top of the counter and the pale man must've noticed her relief because his smile briefly widened at her before he responded to the invitation in Thesan's gleeful voice. 

"That old merchants talk too much?" he hazarded, struggling not to laugh at the affronted look on his old friend's face.

"If you're going to be that way about then I'm not going to tell you," the balding man snapped peevishly.

"Pity that." The platter with the pies was jerked closer to Surreal, with a force that made her wonder if her relief was going to be short lived.

"And I'm not going to let you have any pies _either_!" this wiped the smile from the younger man's face and he actually leaned back against the wall again, with a sulky expression. "Ha, got you that time didn't I boyo?" 

"Fine. Yes, you have me there. Now what is this wonderful news that is completely endangering my chances of eating anything worthwhile today, old man?" the slight hint of amusement returned to the man called Cal's face. 

"Well, listen up," the old man leaned over the barrier so that he could lower his voice to a more confidential tone and stared around as if afraid that anyone else was going to overhear. _As if they could through all this racket._ Surreal smiled and took a plate with all of the meat pies she wanted and settled down to wait until she could regain the gossiping males' attention once more. _I like them. I don't know them but the Darkness have mercy, I like them. _The thought made her shake her head ruefully. 

"As I hear it there were some uninvited guests sneaking into the woods west of here. Well they started acting up and I hear they got a visit from our friend, the Hunter. So what do you think about that?" Surreal's ears pricked up at this and she began to listen more closely. 

"Hearsay Thesan, did anyone actually _see_ him?" the younger man looked suddenly bored. 

"What's that got to do with anything?" the puckish old man demanded querulously, "That fellow is a hero who's keeping those slimy Hayllian bitches out of my land!"

"You sound as if you know him personally," Surreal observed breaking a flaky corner off of one of the meat pies, daintily nibbling on the piece as she closely watched the vendor's reaction.

"What are you talking about missy? No one knows him! No one's seen him!"

"Yet you refer to this person as 'him'. You sound so certain, but what makes you think '_he_' can't be a '_she_'?" Surreal asked curiously, making the man start dancing around in annoyance, waving one bony finger at her.

"What?! What do you mean? Of course he's a he! That's how those stupid guards always come back telling everyone that they were attacked by a male, and why would any woman want to be called the Hunter, I ask you?" _Does the old fool realize just how close his finger is to my mouth? _Surreal wondered, hooking her hair behind her delicately pointed ear. He seemed to suddenly realize the same thing because he quickly snatched his finger back. She shoved the plate of meat pastries closer to Cal before bending toward the old man and began to speak very slowly and precisely.

"So what? A woman can do anything a man can. More if you count what a relatively dark jeweled black widow priestess with big brothers or something would be able to do. Anything she couldn't do with her own hands she could do with craft. Moreover she'd be able to create a tangled web that would make a man think another male had attacked him." 

"You know she has a point, Thesan!" Cal observed with a grin, knowing it would annoy the little man. It worked. The old man's legs pumped faster and his face turned red with the effort. Surreal noticed a unit of Hayllian guards turn the corner down the street.

"What are you talking about?! She doesn't have a point! She's slandering that man's name with her wild speculation! You listen here missy, I'll have you know-"

"I'll have _you_ know something old man," Surreal cut in quietly, silencing the vendor, "I've heard there's a contract out on this Hunter, man or woman, so have a care about seeming too approving in public. Besides, there are guards heading this way so ix-nay alright?" Her new acquaintances jerked at the information but didn't look around to try to verify her words. 

"Mother night," the amusement left the younger man's face with this muttered comment, making him seem older than he had a couple of minutes before. The old vendor seemed subdued as well, no longer dancing in agitation but quietly setting up his new wares. 

Surreal was about to say something to break the silence when she noticed another man with pale hair moving through the crowd. She knew that wasn't significant in a city this size because there were plenty of strangers that were pale who would pass through. However for a second, he had turned his head and she had seen his delicately pointed ears. He looked like a male Titian, and was the only other person from her mother's people that she had ever seen before. She quickly called in a wallet and dropped a couple of gold marks on the counter, and grabbing her plate with the pies dived into the crowd after the figure, ignoring the shouts following after her. 

She lost him. _How could I have lost him? I know that there are plenty of people who are fair but still they stick out in a Dhemlan city. _ She growled in frustration. This had just not been her day. First of all she had wasted the morning trying to find anything at all out about Hunter. Then, just when she had finally found someone who had heard something about him, _or her_, some Hayllian guards come along making everyone clam up. Then she saw one of her mother's people but before she could get to him he disappeared in the sea of strangers. _Damn! Damn! And double damn!_

Surreal was so busy being annoyed with the way events had been unfolding recently that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. Which is exactly the reason that she ran into the wall of flesh that knocked her flat on her butt. She shoved her glasses firmly back on the bridge of her nose with her wrist and turned her head up to hurl abuse at the person that been careless enough to collide with her. For the second time that day she found herself staring at a handsome male. 

The tall man was wearing black skintight pants that left very little to the imagination with a black leather vest that accommodated his wings and displayed a spectacularly built chest. His black hair was cut short and his gold eyes gleamed down at her. His tanned skin extended tautly over rippling muscles that added to his perfect build, not too small, but not bulging either. His wide shoulders blocked the sun from her view. But that was okay with her as it gave her the freedom to admire the package before her without having to squint. 

Snapping his membranous wings out to their full span before snapping them close to his body, the handsome Eyrien bent down and picked up a piece of material from the ground. He'd taken in her entire appearance with a glance and the annoyance on his face transformed into a cheerfully leering smirk. Without rising from his bent over position he tossed it back towards the stall. Then he wrapped strong fingers around her upper arms he straightened up, drawing Surreal to her feet as he did so. She soon realized that not only had he not released her arms, but also that upon reaching her feet she was standing close enough to feel the warmth from his body. She was less than a foot and only that because of the plate of pies she had miraculously managed not to drop. 

He pursed his perfectly sculpted lips at her before opening his mouth to speak in a seductively husky voice that shivered dangerously along her spine.

"Nice shades. Wanna fuck?" 

Surreal blinked. _Pity I'm not willing to endanger my food, or I'd have to kill him for that. Then again, it takes a certain flair to make a statement like that sound that seductive. Besides he has such a pretty face._ All of these thoughts passed through her mind in an instant and she arched a brow coquettishly at him before replying in a sultry voice that was designed to make a man melt, "Tell me sugar, are you always so irritating, or are you just being stupid?" Surreal thought she heard a snigger coming from the crowd behind her but since her attention was focused on the male still attached to her arms she didn't want to risk turning around and give him an opportunity to try something.

The Eyrien's eyes briefly widened at her question and he looked disappointed for a full second before his smirk returned in full force. He propelled her toward the stall that he had tossed the material toward. "Ouch. You know what? Since your outfit got dusty when you fell down maybe you should get a new one." He held up a bit of saffron material next to her body and looked at her, considering. "Hm yes, this would go quite nicely with your coloring. So would this crimson," he added holding the scrap of sample material. Surreal just took a large bite out of her pastry.

 "Although you know what would look really good on you?" he asked digging through the small pile with one hand, the other still lightly encircling her arm. He slanted her a heated look that made her smile faintly. He was serious without taking himself seriously. She was beginning to enjoy the man's style of outrageous flirting. "Me."

"Today, Saevus is being stupid," a snickering baritone voice spoke up from behind her. 

"Get lost Ra!" the warlord prince growled, straightening and shifting his weight to the balls of his feet. Surreal turned around slowly, making sure that she was turned to where she could watch the owner of the new voice and the guy called Saevus.

The man was tall and lean with dark brown hair and eyes the exact same shade. He had high slashing cheekbones; a clean-cut jaw and his well-shaped lips were curved in a slightly vicious smirk. Is white shirt was only slightly lighter than his skin and was a sharp contrast to the charcoal colored pants and burgundy colored coat he wore. _Hm, these two should be careful as well, some woman might be looking for a play pretty and settled on one that has a little experience behind him…_

 Noticing the something male passing between the Eyrien and the stranger she sighed, deciding not to say a thing or let go of her plate lest she loose control and smack them both to break up whatever was going on between them. Instead she contented herself with sticking the last bit of her lunch into her mouth before saying, "I'm just going to move along now and let you be manly at each so that you can see just who gets impressed first. I really need to find that guy with the pointy ears so if you'll excuse me-"

"Pointy ears? A real pale guy with pointy ears?" the stranger was immediately distracted from the insult he was about to fling at his friend. 

"Ozmyndaeus? Oh, man you'll never catch him! He just comes in every once in a while on business and then he leaves for his own territory. He never stays longer than he can help and even when he's in town, if he wants to talk he'll come to you."

"For once, Saevus here is right miss. He's gone. Of course if you really need to make an appointment you could ask around and see if Banighe or Zetahn know how to reach him. You'll have an easier time getting in touch I think with Banighe. He's at the Nonesword Tavern. Just go in and ask for Dawnivan Banighe."

"Or I could show you the way," Saevus cut in with a winning smile. Surreal couldn't keep herself from busting out laughing. 

"You are persistent, I'll give you that much, sugar," she grinned, before shaking her head. "No thanks though, I know the way."

"Besides, you aren't allowed back inside for another couple of months at least. Not until you…" he was cut off by a dangerous growl coming from the Eyrien. 

"Get lost Ra!" Saevus gritted out causing the brunette to grin mischievously before he offered his arm to Surreal. This was getting fun…   


* * *

_A/N_: Sorry, Surreal was slightly OOC for this chapter. At any rate, here's some of the randomness, you may expect the accompanying sexiness in the next chapter or so. ^.^ Also if anyone would like a notification when this is updated let me know so I can make a mailing list please.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thanks for Reviews*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grimsister: I realize that Morwyn is easy to play… Morwyn is just plain easy o_O. At any rate the THE in my stories is to get freaks to ask me about it. Guess what you qualified! Bwahahahaha! No seriously though, thanks for your reviews although you better leave Lucivar alone! He knows where you sleep when you spend the night! ^.~

Elektra: Thanks, I'll try to live up to your expectations. I wasn't planning on having Daemon come in during this story although Lucivar is. If it doesn't require rewriting the entire plot though I might sneak him in. Thank you for the review. 

Raksha: Yes she will meet her target soon. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out as soon, but I was working on a humor fic at the time as well and it was totally throwing off my groove man. At any rate, I still haven't quite gotten back into the right mind frame… as you may have noticed with this chapter, but I've decided that even though this isn't my main fic I'll try to update at least once a week. The dark winds blow pleasant visions your way, sister. 

bAd-KiTTe422: Thank you for your review. I will be hopefully updating more frequently on this one. It pleases me that you like it.

Sitara: I hope I didn't get too ooc on Surreal in this one, I'm still recovering from a bout of humor. I'm glad you liked the way I wrote the last 2 chapters I will try to keep it original without getting too much like or too far a field from the book. But thanks for the input.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Ok shameless plug time: First off, (this goes first or Grimmara will have a hissy fit later, I wuv u!) **Dark Fools** has a new chapter up and it's a story written by Grimsister and me but it's posted under her so you might check it out. Um you might read, my **Priceless Jewels** fic, it stars the DBZ and DJ cast and is set mostly in Kaeleer. Also I have a choose your own adventure fic that's DBZ but it's a humor that doesn't even bother following the plotline so it doesn't matter if you know the characters or not. It's called **When Did THAT Happen?!?!** if you're interested. There is also Raksha's fic **Dark Jewels** if you haven't read it, it gets really good, especially if she would go ahead and post chapter 9. She also has a really cool DBZ story as well called **Secret Past**.   
  



	4. Chapter 4- The Sexiness

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update again. . Something came up. At any rate, it's getting to the good part so I will try to make a better effort to update more frequently. Anyways I would like to give a special thanks to Lucky for getting on my case for updating, so if anyone else reads this and enjoys it you have her to thank for it. Hm, I think that's all this time. 

The Contract  
Chapter 4

"Mother night! Are you serious?" Surreal demanded of the slightly weaving Saevus. 

"Yesh. It happened jusht like that!" he sniggered into his drink as if this statement was incredibly funny. 

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting?" a smooth cultured voice came from behind Surreal and she shifted so that she could see the newcomer. She stared at the two really handsome men with hair the color of an angry sunset that were staring at the table's occupants with serious grey eyes. Then Surreal cocked her head to the side and realized it was only one man. But even so he wasn't hard to look at. Well except for the whole focusing part.

"Ah Banighe! Just the man we were looking for!" Ra'vien exclaimed raising his drink in a sort of tribute to the stranger.

"In the bottom of my ale mugs no less. What were you needing this time Ra?" he asked raising an elegant brow.

"Wasn't us! Was her. She needs to meet Ozzy, wanted to know if you knew how."

"I see," the man named Banighe drew the word out slowly. "I am sorry lady but I cannot get in touch with him. He is already gone. Ozmyndaeus comes to me as soon as he reaches the city but I only know one person who can reach him once he is out of the city. I'm afraid you will have to go to Zetahn. You can probably find him in the woods to the north if he is in the area still. He has a small cabin hidden away that he spends time at whenever he is in this part of Terreille."

"Uh huh. Well thanks anyways, I have to be going. Oh, here's some money for that ale sugar," she called in a wallet and shoved a couple of bills into the handsome red head's hand before giving her newly acquired friends a wave and then she left. 

"Oh I can't believe it! _Tipsy!_ I haven't been tipsy in over a century! Not since… I can't remember the last time, was probably too tipsy to remember it. Darkness have mercy, that statement almost made sense to me. Must've drunk more than I realized," Surreal shook her head, trying to clear her vision. She heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. She tensed as her hand fell to her side and she called in her stiletto, some of the fog clearing from her mind.

 She felt rather ridiculous when she met the surprisingly intelligent chocolate eyes of a deer. The animal shook its head. _Reprovingly_, she was _sure_ of it. Surreal straightened up from the defensive semi crouch she was in, vanishing her blade as she did so. 

"Yeah, what do you know about it anyways?" she asked the graceful creature. Then she realized she was being silly and grinned slightly at the animal. It tossed its head and gave a leap, disappearing into the underbrush. "Talking to wildlife. That's it sugar. No more alcohol in large quantities… at least not until Winsol in any event." Surreal continued along the tiny leaf strewn path, stumbling over the occasional stray twig. She didn't feel the eyes following her progress through the woods.

Surreal was creatively swearing to herself about people who lived out in the middle of nowhere for no good reason as she somewhat wobbly made her way deeper into the woods. Otherwise she would have noticed the increase in the rustling bushes around her. As it was she was taken completely by surprise when a bolt from a sapphire jewel struck her. 

She careened into a tree and a small ribbon of blood began to stream into her eyes from the cut she received on her forehead. She was jerked around and the rough bark scraped against her back as she collided with the tree once more. The beautiful woman gritted her teeth against the pain that shot through her skull, and looked at her enemies. 

A small group of guards, Hayllian guards. Two sapphires, a green, summer-sky and a purple dusk and red. She could match the green and take the summer-sky jeweled prince easily but the combined strength of two sapphires… and one of them was a warlord prince, as was the red-jeweled warlord prince. Her hand fell to the side where it curled, ready for her hunting knife and she called in her grey jewel.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. She's a real looker boys, I must say she's quite a catch. Looks like the lady is lost. What do you say we show you around?" the guy who spoke was standing close to her. Too close. His hand shot out and he grabbed her breast, squeezing it painfully. This elicited a laugh from the other guards as they circled in. _Like scavengers. _Surreal glared at them before turning her attention back to the cretin pawing her.

_"Get your hand away from my crotch before you lose it you gutter son of a whoring bitch!"_ she spoke through clenched teeth to the sapphire jeweled warlord prince. 

"Now, now. Is that any way for a lady to talk? And here we were being nice enough to offer you our services," the man's hand stayed where it was… right up until her blade whistled through the air and sliced cleanly through the flesh and bones of his wrist. Is hand fell to the ground as blood welled up from the wound, a satisfying sight that she didn't have nearly long enough to enjoy. She only wasted a second watching as the rather dirty guard clutched his stump, screaming. Then she quickly channeled the strength of the grey into her blade, sinking it deep into his chest with satisfying thud. He toppled to the dirt, as blood flowed from the gaping hole in his chest and his eyes stared unseeing, a mindless shell.

Surreal quickly snapped up a grey shield just in time to block a blast from the red, but the force of the impact sent her slamming back into the tree once more. As her head connected with the tree the shield slipped a little, and black dots swam in her dimming vision. Then a hand striking her face sent her sprawling on the ground. She managed to raise the shield once more; she held it, just barely, as she struggled to keep from passing out. 

Surreal raised herself onto her elbows, staring up at the guards that hammered at her shield, trying to break through. She could feel each blow from their weapons, from their jewels through her shield and she knew she was beginning to weaken. She knew she wasn't going to last long against a green _and_ a red, not to mention the remaining sapphire prince. Standing up, the black haired woman fell into a defensive crouch, holding her hunting blade ready and calculating how she could take out as many as possible before she died when her shield fell. 

The guards' faces were twisted and ugly with hate and rage at the female who had dared to attack let alone succeed at killing one of them. They continued to blast away at her defenses, feeling her shield slowly giving way under their relentless assault. With a howl of triumph the red-jeweled warlord prince slipped through a failing in her defenses. He raised his blade and was bringing it down toward her head. 

But it never reached its destination.

There was a sharp clang that rang out and sparks flew as the sword rebounded off the blade that was held up, blocking the warlord's attack. The man standing between Surreal and her attackers shoved the guard back, swinging his blade up and into the stomach of the man, sending a jolt of grey strength through his blade and destroying his mind. Surreal couldn't feel the power of the strange man as he unleashed his strength in a tightly controlled arc that caught the guards straight on, sending showers of blood and gore flying through the air as their heads exploded, an exact imitation their shattering jewels. The lifeless bodies fell to the ground with a sickening thud. 

Surreal blinked as she took in what remained of the guards but she didn't drop her shield. She didn't notice that she was weaving on her feet as she watched the stranger's back. He casually walked over to one of the guards and wiped his sword off on one of the tunics, checking it to make sure it was completely clean before sliding it back into its sheath. Finally he turned around to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I-_you_! What are you-" But then the world went black and she was falling…

* * *

Bum, bum, bum! Alright she's met the sexy and you'll find out who it is next chapter okay? *dodges rotten fruit thrown in general direction* Lol, I'm in the right mood so I might even et it out within the next couple of days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thanks for Reviews*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grimsister: Thanks for reviewing. It sucks that you're out of town, but drop me a line when you get the chance so we can work some more on DF k? Hm, decisions, decisions. You know I can always change my mind about the sexiness, but I hate to disappoint. It's _NOT_ Saevus_._ *snicker * Like you didn't already know that.

bAd-KiTTe422: Thanks for getting on me about this, I almost forgot just how much I really liked this fic. If I start slipping up again feel free to smack me (cyberly speaking of course ^.~) Hope this chapter wasn't too short. 


End file.
